


Thanatos

by proudprussian



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, First Civilization, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudprussian/pseuds/proudprussian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd had enough and he wanted out. To help the rebelling humans, no matter how long it took for them to be free of his kind; no matter the price to himself. Humanity would prevail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanatos

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of fanfiction I've written for about four years and I'm quite new to the Assassin's Creed fandom, so please bear with me! I really hope that you enjoy this though. Also, updates may come sporadically as I'm at university.

He was tired of the way the rest of his kind were treating the humans. The so-called first civilisations made themselves out to be gods and he would have no part in it any longer. He was done with it all. They were meant to be better than this, better than their forebears. The ritual for forgetting was prepared by a small number of rebel servants, rebel humans that had decided to come and trust the only so called ‘god’ that even bothered to listen.

Unfortunately the ritual needed sacrifice, something that the elder didn’t want to force upon the younger mortals, nothing however could sway the humans from their decision to help, sacrificing themselves in the midst of a circle covered by the ley lines of the _isu_ and thus beginning the reincarnation process. Nothing could stop him from getting away from the tyrants that the rest of his kind, his _family_ had become. Nothing could stop him from wanting to free those left behind.

The pain was a welcome change, his punishment for not doing anything earlier to help the humans. He hadn’t done anything earlier and now he was doing something, but he supposed that the pain, the utter agony was a fair price to pay for his apathy. Thanatos was finally finished with it all. He was going to help the humans rebel, even if that meant giving up his powers, his virtual immortality to do it and he wouldn’t bat an eyelid until the tyranny of the _isu_ was over.

‘NO!’

The voice that shouted was that of Juno, _Uni_.

‘Why Thanatos? Why?’ She kept shouting. ‘Why would you join those _cattle_? Why would you want to?’

Juno had turned cruel, a cold and calculating force after the death of her father. Of course she wouldn’t understand, she could never understand why he would want to change the fortunes of the humans, the supposed cattle that was led to slaughter in droves when they did even the slightest thing that the _isu_ didn’t like.

Thanatos tried to get the words out over the agony he was suffering, but he couldn’t. All he could do now was smile, as the golden ichor, the blood of his people dripped from his mouth. A savage reminder that this was what he was leaving behind to bring a better future for the humans that he had become so fond of, to bring them hope in the war that seemed to never want to end. Raising his shaking fist in a sign of victory, the last thing he heard before the ritual was completed was the screams of anger, of betrayal from the woman he once considered a friend.

The lifeless body of the _isu_ known as Thanatos dropped like a marionette with its strings cut, a victorious smile plastered on his blood covered face, the thud of a raised arm falling to the hard ground.


End file.
